


Return to New Vegas

by jth30



Series: Attached [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jth30/pseuds/jth30
Summary: Back with the third and probably final instalment of the 'Attached' series that's basically a loose interpretation of where I would have liked the much coveted Season 3 to go. This is a sequel to my story To the Ends of the Earth, so just to fill you in in case you haven’t read that one – Charlie and Bass are together, with Miles and Rachel’s blessing (more or less). Unbeknownst to anyone, Charlie was pregnant, but she miscarried when she was beat up by the Patriots. Bass watched the whole thing go down but was of course also captive so couldn’t do anything to help her. They struggled with some demons but managed to push forward, so now the merry little group will go down the Plains Nation so the Patriots can lose their scent. This is going to be a longer one, probably looking at around 15-20 chapters but I don't have loads pre-planned so expect longer breaks between chapter drops.I'm also currently reading Midnight Sun and the first night I went to sleep after reading the book I woke up an hour later with a full on crossover in my head. I wrote a lot of it down and was wondering if anyone would wanna see that? Fun fact: the only reason I rewatched Revolution during lockdown in the first place was because they announced Midnight Sun and after I was rewatching the Twilight movies, I just wanted more of Billy Burke in my life so I thought why not, Miles Matheson and Charlie Swan are basically just the same character.But long story short that's why I'm now pestering the world with these fanfics - Midnight Sun was announced and I love Billy Burke. Please let me know if you have any particular thoughts on reading or not reading Twilight crossover (there won't be any vampires, I'll just take the characters and use them in a plot that's pretty much 100% Revolution - which could work well 'cause I basically hate introducing new characters in fics).
Relationships: Charlie Matheson & Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Miles Matheson/Rachel Matheson
Series: Attached [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with the third and probably final instalment of the 'Attached' series that's basically a loose interpretation of where I would have liked the much coveted Season 3 to go. This is a sequel to my story To the Ends of the Earth, so just to fill you in in case you haven’t read that one – Charlie and Bass are together, with Miles and Rachel’s blessing (more or less). Unbeknownst to anyone, Charlie was pregnant, but she miscarried when she was beat up by the Patriots. Bass watched the whole thing go down but was of course also captive so couldn’t do anything to help her. They struggled with some demons but managed to push forward, so now the merry little group will go down the Plains Nation so the Patriots can lose their scent. This is going to be a longer one, probably looking at around 15-20 chapters but I don't have loads pre-planned so expect longer breaks between chapter drops.   
> I'm also currently reading Midnight Sun and the first night I went to sleep after reading the book I woke up an hour later with a full on crossover in my head. I wrote a lot of it down and was wondering if anyone would wanna see that? Fun fact: the only reason I rewatched Revolution during lockdown in the first place was because they announced Midnight Sun and after I was rewatching the Twilight movies, I just wanted more of Billy Burke in my life so I thought why not, Miles Matheson and Charlie Swan are basically just the same character.   
> But long story short that's why I'm now pestering the world with these fanfics - Midnight Sun was announced and I love Billy Burke. Please let me know if you have any particular thoughts on reading or not reading Twilight crossover (there won't be any vampires, I'll just take the characters and use them in a plot that's pretty much 100% Revolution - which could work well 'cause I basically hate introducing new characters in fics).

\- BASS -

After risking his life, and that of Charlie and Connor, Bass had sworn he’d never return to New Vegas. But here they were – him, Miles, Charlie and Rachel like a shit version of the Three Musketeers trying to shake the Patriots off their tail and he was returning to the scene of the crime, just like the killer he was.

One voice keeping people in line is what the population needed again. Texas had Blanchard – God knows the fat fool didn’t wanna be back in charge, he most likely just wanted to bury himself in booze and women’s tits until his heart couldn’t pump more oxygen round his obese body. California had Affleck – sure she was even more of a bitch than Kelly ever hoped to be, but it was some form of government. The rest of the country, save from a small part of Georgia that Texas had reclaimed was plunged in the Middle Ages once more. After the racket between the Rangers and the Patriots, the Plains Nations were even more unsettled than ever before. War clans kept spawning left and right, old Militia soldiers coming together and using the training Bass and Miles gave them to their own benefit. The unrest nearly rivalled that of the first few years after the Blackout. They’d best keep their wits about them and really move with purpose, but all Bass wanted to do was hold Charlie close and hide in a tent while death rained all around them.

Reaching the familiar landscape of the white peaks of the tents, Bass felt the pit in his stomach tighten. He’d suggested they stop by the place for easy money, Miles’ general pleasant demeanor and wide range of blank stares made him the perfect horse to bet on in a hand of poker. And Bass could convince whoever was running things now to let him in on a couple of fights. Sure they’d most likely know who he was, but he was counting on it. It was a risk they were all willing to take if it meant cashing in on the Monroe name and making big bucks, if Miles wasn’t so shit at putting on a show, _that guy was too damn efficient,_ Bass would have insisted he also did a couple of fights. Even Rachel backed his play saying she could try and pickpocket while the crowd was riled up. He hadn’t expected that but she was always full of surprises so he didn’t question his luck on that one. Charlie on the other hand had been awfully quiet through all of that, the memory of Gould (un)dressing her as a harlot and tying her to the bed didn’t escape him. Sometimes he’d still get images flashing in his head of her tits pushed up to her chin in that black corset number. The fact that she’d planned the whole saving his life thing wearing only _that_ just made her even more badass in his book.

\- MILES -

Miles eyed the collection of tents and caravans of the former travelling circus with his usual sour frown. The name suited this place, it rung of a sinful lust for excess, of long nights of pleasure and bad decisions. Definitely not his kind of place – too loud, too in-your-face, too much. People eyed them curiously, men sized Rachel and Charlie up and down, it was enough to drive him nuts and he already found himself reaching for his flask.

Sure Bass had a solid plan, one that Rachel endorsed to his utter surprise, but it was a risky one and he sure as heck had a hard time getting behind it. There were a million things that could go wrong and he’d already started listing and filing them away in his brain, finding contingencies.

\- CHARLIE -

It was Bass and Charlie’s first look at the place after their fateful exit and after Duncan had unceremoniously dropped Gould and they split with his diamonds and her men. If she had to put her finger on it, it had been Charlie’s first time realizing she felt anything for Monroe that went beyond respect for his fighting abilities. She smiled to herself as she remembered her split decision in pulling a gun on Duncan right when her men pulled theirs on him. It was the moment she knew she valued his life, and wanted him to stay in hers. She also remembered the pangs of jealousy as Bass turned on the charm and alluded to their shared history. Which was of course what led to her having revenge sex with his kid, an incredibly smart decision strategically speaking. Because it got him both frustrated and thinking of her as something beyond Miles’ niece. She looked up at him and read in his eyes that similar thoughts flashed through his head and he grinned, pulling her close.

\- RACHEL -

Rachel always tensed up when she saw Monroe show any kind of physical affection towards Charlie. She couldn’t help it, even knowing that it was what her daughter wanted. It was just an impossible thought to banish. She knew that Charlie had also slept with Bass’ son, Connor, but what Charlie didn’t know was that Rachel had also slept with Bass. And this little game of musical chairs was something that weighed on Rachel’s consciousness daily. She knew that airing _that_ dirty laundry wouldn’t do anyone any good, but she also couldn’t help herself.

To think of Charlie with Monroe and his kid in this place that reeked of booze and sex; women in skimpy Victoria’s secret lingerie from decades ago, their faces painted with ancient make up products, her stomach just churned.

She took Miles’ hand; he looked so disinterested in the whole scene, a far cry from his ideal Spartan lifestyle. Monroe on the other hand, he must have been right at home in this life of excess. She could just imagine him, wallowing in self-pity, drinking himself to oblivion as he thought of the empire he lost. Now he seemed a different man, every time he orbited close to Miles he changed, but maybe he didn’t need Miles, he just needed a Matheson, _any_ Matheson to ground him. He’d also always looked up to Ben, that much had been clear especially those first days after she’d been served up on a plate in Philly when he kept asking where he was as if she were some second-rate housewife with half a brain and only Ben could solve Monroe’s problems with power. _Whatever, they were all in the same team now. And that was team Charlie._

\- MILES -

Just like in all his dealings, Bass was a bit of a blunt instrument. The plan he devised was simple and streamlined. It had them sticking around this hippie dippie shithole for at least a week and the whole thing was so much of a security risk that it made Miles’ ears burn. Getting the lay of the land before putting it in motion was crucial, so the group just followed the crowd that fed into the main tent. Judging by the riled up group that congregated in front and around the structure, a fight would be starting soon and bookies were collecting bets at the entrance.

The massive guy at the door really didn’t want to let them in without paying, but it was the combined efforts of Charlie and Rachel sweet-talking him into letting them through that made him budge. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but Bass had an amused smirk plastered on his face as Charlie pushed her tits up and lowered her lashes at the guy. Miles wanted to smack Bass square on the head for being okay with this, but Bass was also a manwhore and had used his looks and southern charm bullshit to get out of some deep and nasty crap before. So it was to be expected that he didn’t blush, but rather enjoyed it when Charlie did the same.

They were probably the last to be let in – the place was packed and while Miles could barely see past the sea of heads all the way to the middle of the makeshift fighting ring. One quick glance at Charlie who’d crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and he realized she didn’t have _any_ kind of view. But then the MC came on and she knitted her brows together focusing on his booming voice.

“Ladies and gents, all the way from Mexico… Give it up for Diamondback’s three-time reigning champion… Connor Monroe!”


	2. Chapter 2

\- MILES -

The crowd erupted in cheers as Connor; a significantly hardened version of him at least, took his place in the middle of the tent. Arms up, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the attention. _Yep, clearly Bass’ kid._ And then his brain made the connection and he looked over to his best friend whose face morphed into an unreadable steel mask as he pushed through the crowd to get a better view, Charlie already trailing behind him. He sighed as he lost sight of them in the sea of people and just hoped that Charlie would yet again work her magic on him and have him keep it together and not march the kid out before he’d even get his chance to fight.

The match was brutal; the other guy had forty pounds on Connor even though the kid had beefed up since they last saw him. But he had skill and what Miles could only call natural talent. He knocked out his opponent in seven rounds and that’s when Bass whizzed straight past him and out the tent again.

\- BASS -

Hearing his son’s name, hearing that he’d dropped his mother’s last name for his own catchier one just made his blood boil. Not because Connor was capitalizing on a reputation Bass had traded everything _including his humanity_ to build. No, his anger stemmed from the fact that his kid seemed to be jumping head first into the same shitty mistakes he had made. He felt Charlie’s eyes burn on his face, felt her grip on his bicep tighten every time Connor’s opponent would land a blow. And suddenly Bass was hyper aware of the fact that his kid who fucked him over, also plain and simple fucked his girlfriend in the very same fields right outside this tent. He’d have a lot of shit to shift through, but his thoughts were interrupted when Connor’s eyes met his.

He’d spotted Charlie first; _of course his son scanned the crowd for pretty girls to take the edge off after a fight._ And of course he gravitated towards the prettiest one in the room. He’d followed her hand to his arm and then looked up to see him. And that’s when he got the nastiest uppercut to the jaw that sent him stumbling backwards. Bass had seen it coming, Connor was distracted and wasn’t blocking properly. He narrowed his eyes at him. _Get your head in the game, kid._

When the ref lifted Connor’s hand up and declared him the winner a couple of rounds later, Bass released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, pried Charlie’s hand away and stalked off before she could follow him.

But it was Miles who caught up with him once he was back out, cool air hitting his face but doing nothing to cool his nerves. He couldn’t believe Connor had been brazen enough to brandish the Monroe name like a badge of honor when Charlie and their unborn child had paid such high a price for it.

“Light up, sunshine.” Miles spat at him. “Saves you the paternity test. Your kid felt lost and came to wallow in the world’s biggest whorehouse. Sounds about right to me.”

Miles compared them to each other, him and his kid and Bass clenched his fists; it was all he could do not to deck Miles for running his idiot mouth. A testament to their bond, Miles immediately knew to back off and raised his hands as he took a step back.

By then Charlie and Rachel caught up with them and he could feel both their gazes on him, presumably waiting for him to spontaneously combust.

“Looks like we have an in with the plan. I’ll go find my kid.” He muttered through gritted teeth as he turned on his heels and walked off.

\- RACHEL -

To say that Bass was a step from going off the rails again was the understatement of the century. She’d seen that manic glimmer in his eyes before, the way his shoulders hunched as if he couldn’t bear the weight of his own thoughts. As soon as he left, she walked over to Miles hoping to convey her concerns in a way that wouldn’t set Charlie off. But one quick look at her daughter who awkwardly hugged her sides as she watched Bass disappear back into the white folds of the fight tent and Rachel could tell she had her own concerns as well.

Miles spoke first. “He’s alright. He just needs a minute.”

Rachel couldn’t tell whether he believed what he said or not, but she had to admit Miles’ devotion to his childhood friend was once again admirable, and it would never seize to be. Even in the moments when Bass had managed to sway Miles against her, she still somehow managed to appreciate this loyalty they had for each other.

\- CHARLIE -

Charlie watched Bass walk away from her without so much as a glance over his shoulder and she knew there was a war raging inside him. She could only imagine what seeing Connor again had done to him, in part because he didn’t care to communicate it with her. Sure, she could read him in a fight, work with him in the same seamless manner Miles could, and she was certain it had taken them longer to perfect the stint; she’d done it in just under a year. But somehow none of that mattered now because his mind was a whole other animal that she could barely tackle on a good day, let alone a bump-across-your-prodigal kind of day.

Before she even realized she was doing it, Charlie was moving after him, her legs taking her of their own volition. But Miles gripped her shoulder gently and she stopped. She knew he was right, but could she leave him out of her sights when he was in a state like this? She eyed Miles with worry and he just frowned in return.

\- BASS -

Bass shook his head in frustration; if Miles was digging for a silver lining then his life really was a grim joke. He walked in as the new proprietor of the casino tossed a pouch at Connor who caught it mid-air, nodded in thanks and turned to leave. He froze in his tracks when he spotted Bass at the door. His eyes narrowed and his posture squared, but Bass stared him down trying to remain unfazed by the evident hostility.

“Won’t you look at that? It’s true what they say about the apple and the tree.” Bass said flatly.

Connor rolled his eyes and walked towards him with purpose, ready to push past him. But Bass spoke again and he stopped.

“Come on now, son. Won’t you introduce me to your friend?” He clapped a hand around his shoulders and walked Connor back to his boss. Bass didn’t recognize the face, so whatever power struggle had erupted after Gould died, it was an outsider that swooped in and took his place. He extended his hand with confidence. “I’m Sebastian Monroe.”

He knew that word would travel fast; you could trust the Monroe name to reach far and wide in the continent at lightning speed. But he was counting on the fact that they’d be out of there before any Patriot troops could reach this place. The guy’s eyes went wide with recognition and Bass gave him a smug half-smile as he shook his hand.

\- CONNOR -

Seeing Charlie and his dick of a dad during the fight, Connor had all but chalked it off to getting hit in the head one too many times. They couldn’t possibly be there. He also didn’t believe it was real because why would Charlie be clutching onto big, bad crazy Monroe who killed half her family? But here he was, Bass Monroe in all his glory exchanging pleasantries right in front of him as if nothing happened. As if Connor hadn’t stabbed him in the back and walked out on him right when shit was about to hit the fan. Sure, he wasn’t pleased that Monroe hadn’t prioritized the re-taking of his empire back, but he also eventually grew to understand his reasons for it. If anything you can trust a bit of self-exile to give you perspective like nobody’s business. So his anger towards Bass eventually gave way to guilt, but now that he saw him standing in front of him again, he could feel the same anger bubbling up inside him.

It took all of Connor’s limited self-control not to tackle him to the ground and start pounding on his face before tearing apart a few limbs. If Bass sensed the hostility, he gave nothing away. He kept his charming smile plastered on his face and worked his angle.

Connor’s head nearly exploded when Bass gave his real name to Fernandez and pitched himself for a fight. His brain raced with the possibilities of what scam his dear old dad was trying to run with Charlie and how much that would mess with his cushy little set-up. With each scenario he ran, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand; if he learnt anything from his merry little trip to Texas last year it’s that a Monroe and a Matheson never make a right.

Fernandez and Bass shake hands again, having come to an arrangement to actually slot Bass in on Connor’s prime spot for the next couple of days. Connor doesn’t even have the strength to contest this; he’s already trying to come up with an exit strategy that will put as much distance between him and Bass as fast as possible. Travelling through the Plains would be a pain, but he didn’t wanna be anywhere near the Monroe time bomb when it went off.

They look done and so he turns to lead the way out of the tent, and of course Monroe’s perceptive eyes don’t miss the fact that he’s favouring his left leg.

“You really should get that checked.” Bass breathed.

Connor turned his wince into an eyeroll.

“Yeah, I know… The world’s against you and you’ve come to stew in this purgatory with all the other freaks. And you’re what? Beyond salvation and no one should care for you?” Bass had the decency to whisper so his boss would at least not hear his dad shrinking him, but Connor was floored at the truth of his words.

They were out of the tent then and Monroe let out a bitter sound that would barely pass for a laugh. “Yeah, can’t imagine what that’s like.” He puts a hand out to steady Connor. “You don’t have to be alone, son.”

Connor wanted to yell at him to back off or to go back to whatever rock he climbed out from under, but he bit his tongue and went to walk away when Monroe took his arm and put it around his shoulders. Connor didn’t know if it’s the shock or the fact that he was in pain but he felt his eyes burn, which he chalked off to his pent-up anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fell off the face of the earth a little bit. I inevitably finished my third rewatch of the show and while the idea of including Connor in this story felt like a great surprise, it's a bit difficult figuring him out because we just didn't get enough time with him. Anyways, thank you for the support and while I might be a bit slow getting to it we will see the end of the story.  
> I tried to do a long one to make up for disappearing. Hope you enjoy !

\- RACHEL -

As she saw Bass and Connor round the corner, Rachel held her breath. They looked like they were seconds away from tearing each other to pieces. Carefully eyeing Charlie and Miles, she gathered that he was equally concerned under his usual frown. Charlie was unreadable as always and Rachel wished once again that she could have a breakthrough with her daughter, to finally understand what went on inside her head. But instead she was sentenced to observe and react to whatever crumbs Charlie would throw her.

When the two of them reached the rest of the group Bass addressed Rachel first.

“Do you think you can take a look at his leg?”

Rachel wanted to remind him that she wasn’t a doctor, not in the traditional sense of the word at least, but she was caught by surprise at the sincere concern in his eyes. Loving their kids, and putting them above everything else was probably about the only thing they had in common. Well, that and Miles.

“I can’t do it out here. He’ll need to take his pants off.” She said simply and Connor opened his mouth to protest before Bass cut him off.

“Our new trailer will do then.”

“Our… what?” Charlie asked, pulling a classic Matheson raised eyebrow.

He flashed her a grin in response. “What? I’m talent now.”

“You’re a douche.” Miles deadpanned.

“Shut up, dickhead and show a little gratitude. I got a separate trailer for you and the missus.” Bass retorted as he threw Miles a key that he caught in mid-air.

Miles shrugged and pocketed it.

“Can we at least go to my caravan if you’re gonna take my clothes off?” Connor asked in a low voice. Rachel noted that the fact that he wasn’t protesting meant he was probably in enough pain to be willing to let them intervene.

“A’ight, kid. Lead the way.” Bass said.

So he followed Connor’s instructions, navigating through the crowded place until they finally reached the place he’d been calling home.

\- CHARLIE -

As they reached the front door, Bass froze. It took Charlie a moment, but she quickly figured why. She remembered this was the very same trailer Monroe was using back when he’d stayed in this place. The image of him going out into the night walking into the trap she’d set for him, only to be caught by the bounty hunters came rushing back.

She still hadn’t had a moment to check in with him and she knew how memories had an effect on him, so she silently closed the distance between them and gently squeezed his arm only to pull away in haste when she saw the look of betrayal in Connor’s eyes. It’s not like she’d ever seen things between them as serious, but she knew both Monroe men were quite possessive, she’d seen Connor get this way with Jason too. She just stepped back and looked away, she didn’t want to be anywhere near Connor when he took his pants off. Not because it would mean anything to her, but because she knew it would make Bass lose it and Connor feel even less of a man.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Miles say, “This place is a dump. Y’all go on in. I’ll stay out here with Charlie.”

As soon as they disappeared inside, he turned to her.

“Well, you’re in a pickle.” He said with an amused smirk like he was watching the most interesting movie in the world.

She put her hands on her hips. “You’re one to talk.” She said, leaving out the whole _you slept with your brother’s wife_ part.

\- BASS -

As he stood beside Connor’s bed leaning against the wall and trying to look as indifferent as possible, Bass tried to ignore his irritation at this new habit of having to worry about loved ones and their wellbeing. One could argue it was personal growth that he let his guard down enough to care, but to him it was difficult to shake off that their connection to him made them targets and it made him vulnerable. But now, having already put his plan in place he knew he had to man up and play ball. No one made him march to New Vegas and give his real name. He hardly ever got his way with Miles and this was his play and he had to see it through.

Connor shifted uncomfortably as he slowly fumbled with his fly and dropped his pants to the floor. Bass noticed that the kid couldn’t quite meet Rachel’s eyes as he lay down. Rachel in turn was quite apathetic as she got right to work probing the leg and bending it in different angles, noting Connor’s reaction. She then sat him up and checked his vision, having him track her finger with his eyes. She felt his head for bumps and turned to Bass.

“His leg is fine. It’s a pulled muscle. His concussion though…”

“He’s concussed?” He turns to Connor. “You’re concussed? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Last I checked you were there when I got socked in the face.” Connor bit back.

Rachel looked just about done with their alpha crap, so she turned to Connor.

“Just stay in bed for another day or so and drink plenty of water. Not much more you can do now. It’s not like I can send you off to get an MRI.”

And with that she left them to it, joining Miles and Charlie outside.

Bass watched her close the door behind her, and tried to think of what he could say to Connor. But his kid didn’t even look at him.

“Connor, I – ”

“Save it, okay. Just go right on out to play house with your chick and her family.”

The bitterness in his voice felt like a knife through Bass’ heart, a pain worse than any bullet wound and he dropped his head and clenched his jaw, fighting the stinging in his eyes. Charlie had once thought he was putting it on when he almost cried talking to her about getting a second chance with Miles. In reality it wasn’t that he could cry on cue, it’s that he couldn’t help himself. He was thankful that Connor didn’t even want to look at him; he’d hate to show weakness in front of him so he just bit his tongue and did as he was asked.

\- CHARLIE -

When he emerged, the sight of him made Charlie bite her lip, it worried her how he looked both distant and overcome with emotion at the same time. He walked right past them and as if he sensed their hesitation and quiet judgement he spoke as he kept walking.

“Are you coming or what?” he barked at her.

Charlie had spent enough time with him to know better than to try and get all warm and fuzzy with him. If he had to work through his shit in silence she’d just be there, maybe pretending to mind her own business but really just keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn’t fall of the rails again. It was a full time job and someone had to do it.

She sped up and caught up with him and they walked like that, in silence, side by side through the crowd of inebriated strangers stumbling their way through the dimly lit tents. She let him guide her through the crowd and he stopped in front of an old trailer. Connor’s looked like a palace in comparison but she knew they wouldn’t be staying for long, and a bed’s a bed so she didn’t complain.

Bass pushed open the door to the decrepit trailer and held it open for Charlie. _What, now he remembers I exist?_ She kept her mouth shut though because she knew that as short as her fuse is, his is shorter. She plopped herself down on the bed and refused to look at him. He in turn refused to speak so they were frozen in their place, each lost in thought. Kicking her boots off, Charlie got under the covers and before she dozed off she felt his arm around her waist and she just felt lighter as she surrendered herself over to slumber.

Her uninterrupted sleep lasted all the way until morning when she slowly came to, her eyes adjusting to the daylight hitting the new, unfamiliar space. Her eyes flicked about, taking in her surroundings as she contemplated how to extract herself from the bed without waking him. She was getting pretty good at it, she just had to move slowly and find something to tuck under his arm so he’d stay comfortable, usually her bunched up jacket but this time she grabbed a pillow. She pulled her jeans on and she tiptoed outside.

She didn’t have a plan, she wasn’t particularly trying to scope out the place, the landscape was unpredictable so she didn’t really see a point. So she just roamed around, watching people going about their lives. In the light of day the debauchery and grimy decadence just didn’t seem as glamorous and she could really see the place for what it was – a sort of limbo between this world and the past one, where excess was not a luxury to be afforded by the few. This place kept a spark of the pre-Blackout world alive. As she wondered through the tents, she thought about Bass’ plan that had him be the center of attention. She’d never been in his orbit when he was that person before, not when he was Jimmy King, and certainly not when he was _The_ _General._ He always had the kind of big personality that drew people to him, she could see that. Now she’d haveto sit there and watch the thirst in people’s eyes as they watched his blood spill, she also remembered the unabashed lust in some of the women’s, as they ogled his glistening fighter’s body.

What she feared most though, and she didn’t dare express it to either Bass or Miles, although she wondered if they hadn’t both already thought of it, was the possibility of some rogue man _(or woman)_ coming for Monroe’s head. Just take him out and be done with it. It’s what she would have done, _what she tried to do._ To the rest of the continent he’d been the lunatic who dropped the bombs, but even if that didn’t seal his fate, the fact that he was a shit ruler for about ten years would. They’d have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of their stay and they had no allies in this place – Connor would only tolerate Bass at best and Duncan was dead. And with the realization that she’d left him alone to potentially be taken out, she made her way back to their lodgings.

As she pushed the door open she heard a gun cock and her heart sunk as she realized the worst of her fears were probably coming true. She imagined someone creeping through the trailer when she left and taking him out while he slept. She run through plays in her head, go for the gun, _if it goes off so what_ is the one she settled for because she had nothing to lose and so she pushed the door open quickly and lunged herself at the direction she’d heard the click from.


End file.
